ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Diana Harp Rescued from Bane
The three are almost out, but stopped and sees Harley Quinn, holding Gordon captive. Reia: Harley Quinn... She still has Gordon. Diana: Great... Reia: We need to save him before heading out. Kiva: Right, let's go! - Diana had a better idea, since she is running low on patience. She barged in and took down Harley down with one hit. Gordon: That was fast. Thanks, girls. Reia: You're welcome. Kiva: Yeah. Anyway, where's Batman? Reia: He'll catch up. - Reia released Gorgon from the handcuffs. Gordon: Listen... There's something important I had to tell you two. Reia: Us? Gordon: Even if she clears her exam, what then? Reia: The fragments. They're still scattered, but we'll find them in due time. Gordon: Good. But, I'm talking about Kiva. She should have all the freedom in the world, enjoying it. Not risking her own life to be the next Batman. Kiva: I know. But, this exam is very important to me. I have to prove myself. Reia: (She's right so far. But Zemo is still out there.) She's right. Finding the Lombax Four within Arkham Asylum is a real test to her. I'm proud of Kiva for her accomplishments, especially now that we're near the end of it. - Kiva blushed a little. Kiva: Yeah, we're so close. I can't give up now. Gordon: I suppose you're right. I wish you two the best of luck. Kiva: Thanks. - Just as they finished, Batman finally gotten over Scarecrow's fear toxin and approached them. Batman: He's out of control. He's trying to prove something. I'm not sure I can stop him this time. Kiva: Batman, we all know you can stop Joker. Heck, I know you can. Gordon: Batman, listen. We're not alone. Reia: Now what? Diana: I...was about to say that, Reia. Gordon: He's got something else down there. I don't know what it is. Kiva: Hmm... I think it was someone we haven't we faced yet. Joker: What a blabbermouth. Spoiling the surprise. Kiva: Joker... Reia: Shut up. Joker: Oh, am I getting to you? Am I? Good. You're going to love this next bit. - The gang walked downstairs and went inside the glasshouse. Reia quickly spotted a computer on her right. Reia: Quorra, I need access to Dr, Young's files and experiment notes. Quorra (Speakers): Very well, Reia. This will take a minute. Batman: Never mind that. Get behind me, now. - The gang stood back when they witness Batman's greatest opponent. Batman: Bane... - The problem is, Bane is strapped and drained the venom chemical out of him, sucked him dry. Diana: That's Bane? I thought he's tougher than this. Reia: Don't instigate him. Bane's too dangerous. But to be honest, I've never seen him like this before... Kiva: I think he's all dry up. Reia: Yeah. Bane: Cut me down... Reia: Bane... What happened to you? Bane: Dr. Young. The bruja.. She drained the venom from my blood... Reia: ...What? Diana: What's wrong, Reia? Reia: ...She...lied to me. Kiva: I know... Diana: Huh? What did she tell you? Reia: ...She told me that she produced a chemical that can help people. But, seeing Bane like this, she steals his venom chemical to... - Realized that Dr. Young broke the law by stealing a dangerous chemical, Reia almost cried. And to think, she almost made friends with her, if it weren't for the act she committed. Kiva: Reia, what she did was wrong. So, if I spot Dr. Young, I'm gonna have a serious talk to her or, more importantly, teach her a lesson. Bane: Must..stop..her.. Joker: Sorry, Has-Bane. The good doctor won't be a problem much longer. How do you like my puppet? What's say we cut him down? - With a flick of a switch, the venom chemical came back into Bane, grew stronger and bigger. Diana: What's happening!? Reia: Kiva, take Diana and run! Now! Kiva: Okay. No problem, Reia. Diana, let's get out of here. Diana: But what about-? Kiva: There's no time! Come on! - Kiva takes Diana's hand and the two, along with Gordon, ran out of the building. Batman and Reia worked together to beat Bane in the boiler room and the two did so. The boiler room collapsed and the two made it out fine. Kiva, Diana and Gordon caught up with them. Diana: Are you okay? Reia: ...Yeah, we're fine. Batman: Where's Quinn? Gordon: Gone. Kiva: My guess is that she was loose while Bane is keeping you two busy. Reia: We need to get both Gordon and Diana off the island. It's not safe. Gordon: I'm not a rookie. I can handle myself. Kiva: Makes sense. Anyway... Diana, let's get you out of here before- - Before Kiva can finish, Bane burst through a wall and grabbed Diana, crushing her. Bane: I will break you, cato. Then the bat and the bruja! - Reia quickly used her Fatal Blow move on Bane and lets Diana go. Bane tried to punch Reia, but grabbed hold of it until Batman used heavy support to take him down. Bane: Estupido rata! You can't beat me this time! Diana: This time? Reia: That remains to be seen personally! - Reia moved Bane's fist aside and kicked his face, with enough force to let the Batmobile ram him into the waters below. Gordon: ...Well done. Kiva: Yeah, nice job, Reia. Now then... - A few minutes later, the dropship and Ellen Yin returned. Reia explained what happened. Ellen: Dr. Young stole Bane's venom to produce a chemical? I never thought she would make a dangerous decision. - Despite of her friendship breaking, Reia said nothing. Kiva: Well, I told Reia if I spot Dr. Young, I would have a talk with her personally. Ellen: I know she has her reasons. Find her and bring her to me. She would stand trial for her acts. Kiva: Alright. Reia: ...She said that her research notes are in the Arkham Mansion. Diana: Let me help. Reia: No. Kiva: I'm sorry, Diana, but I agree with Reia. Sonja would be desperate looking for you and the others. You are needed back in the starship, so she can calm down. Diana: ...Okay. Thank you. - Both Kiva and Reia nodded. Diana: Bane called her a bruja. What's that mean? Kiva: No idea... Reia: It's Spanish. Kiva: Gosh... For what? Reia: ...Witch. - The dropship headed back to the starship and Diana headed for the medical bay straight away. - Meanwhile, back in Arkham Island, Reia stood silent with a few questions ringing her mind. Kiva: I know you're worried. Reia: ...Yeah. It's my fault not studying her actions firsthand. Kiva: Reia, it's not your fault. Dr. Young is to blame. Besides, we need to focus on saving the Lombax Four. Plus, if the fear toxin comes back, I know you won't face your fears alone. - Reia smiled when Quorra called in from her scouter. Quorra (Scouter): Reia, I've been confirmed that the formula is missing from her experiment notes. Reia: Formula? Quorra (Scouter): To her TITAN chemical. It's more dangerous then the venom compound. Kiva: Seriously? Quorra (Scouter): Yes, seriously. I also located the remaining Lombax Four throughout the island. Summer is next on the list, since Joker is after Dr. Young within the mansion as well. Kiva: Well, might as well head there now, while we can. Reia: Think about this for a second. If I were Dr. Young, where would I hide my notes? Kiva: I think Dr. Young would hide her notes in the library. I mean, it is an obvious place to put them. Reia: Good thinking, Kiva. - Kiva smiled when Reia tightens her boots and warms up for the next rescue ahead of them. Category:Scenes - Lost Episodes